Kimi Wa Boku No Bannin Da
by Freddysgurl8904
Summary: Zuko comes up with the "perfect" plan to capture the Avatar. It backfires and he ends up capturing Sokka. Katara made a promise to Sokka not to come back for him so he's left with Zuko. What will the Prince do with him? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wheeeeeeeeee! Hello ppl! Sokka and I come with a story!!! That Sokka actually helped me write!

Sokka: *blushes* Just one part.

Me: Well, as you may have guessed from knowing me, it is a slash story!!

Sokka: Yep! She's obsessed! Right, Z?

Zuko: Hmm? Oh yeah, right. She's obsessed!

Me: Oh, hush you two! You know you enjoy it or else you wouldn't be here!

Sokka: She's got us there.

Zuko: That she does. But hey. I can't help it if I like screw-

Sokka: *slaps hand over his mouth* Shhh!

Zuko: Mph!!

Me: Zuko! Watch your language!

Zuko: *bites Sokka's hand* Ok, fine!

Sokka: Ow! Ooooh, kinky, baby! *grins*

Zuko: Shut up!

Me: *laughs* Well anyways, enough of this. Now on to the story!

The Banished Fire Prince smiled to himself as he looked out on the horizon. He had a perfect plan to lure the Avatar into his grasp. He had captured the Water Tribe boy's oldest friend. Zuko had run into her at a market in an Earth village. He was dressed in regular clothes so as not to draw attention to himself. He had a hooded coat on with the hood pulled up over his head to hide his face. Zuko wasn't in the mood for destruction and he didn't want the people in village to start freaking out because he was there. He had literally knocked the girl, Kitaah, off her feet, but by accident. Zuko was already quite bored at that point so he turned on the old charm and started talking to her. Lately, the men on his ship had started to think he was..well..not interested in the opposite sex. And, truth be told, he wasn't. But he couldn't let his men know that. So, when he saw Kitaah, he saw an opportunity. An opportunity to impress his men and make them think he _was _interested in girls. Even though she was Water Tribe and lower class, he was getting desperate to prove his sexuality. So he chatted her up, because let's face it, although he wasn't interested in girls he did know when one was beautiful or not, and she certainly was. Zuko led her into a small teashop, lit only by candles. He flirted with her and talked away, knowing the whole time two of his men, who were guarding the door, were watching and listening in. Kitaah was charmed by him and not even the tad bit suspicious about anything. About ten minutes into the conversation Zuko asked Kitaah what she, a Water Tribe girl, was doing in an Earth village.

~Flashback~

"_Well, I'm looking for an old friend of mine. We were best friends back when we were kids. His name's Sokka. He's really funny and pretty goofy. I miss him a lot." She replied._

_Zuko's ears perked up at the name. Sokka, where had he heard that before? And them it hit him. That was that idiot Water Tribe boy that was with the Avatar!_

"_Sokka? Really. He wouldn't happen to have a sister named Katara would he?" Zuko questioned._

"_Yes!! Do you know them?" She looked hopeful._

"_Yes, actually I do. They are…acquaintances of mine. And I think I know their next stop on their journey. Would you like to come with me? I could drop you off with them."_

"_Oh no! I could never ask that of you!"_

"_I'm not asking. I'm insisting. Please? I will be doing a favor to Sokka and to you."_

"_Would you really do that for me?" Kataah was a little reluctant to accept his offer._

"_Of Course! Now come on! Off to the ship! We better hurry if we want to catch up!"_

"_Oh I can never thank you enough!"_

"_No need to thank me. Now come on."_

_Zuko grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the dock where his ship was. Upon seeing the huge metal ship, Kitaah knew she was in trouble and she tried to escape. She attempted to pull her arm free but Zuko was stronger and pinned her arms behind her back._

"_You there! Take this prisoner to the holding cell!" Zuko yelled to a near by guard, throwing Kitaah at him._

"_Yes, sir. Right away." The guard bowed and pulled her on to the ship_.

~End Flashback~

Zuko was extremely pleased with himself. He had just sent a note to the boy, explaining the situation. He knew the idiot would want to go by himself but the girl and the Avatar wouldn't allow it. As soon as the Avatar landed on his ship, Zuko would catch him in a net dropped from above. Once he captured the Avatar, Zuko would take him to his father and finally take his place in his kingdom.

Now that his plan was in motion, the prince could relax. He collapsed on his bed and allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts drifted toward the Water Tribe boy. He admitted to himself that the teen was very attractive. His tan skin and warrior's body had Zuko drooling on more than one occasion. Fighting with him was so erotic. Zuko shivered at the thought of their bodies pressed together, covered in sweat. He felt a stirring below his belt and let his hand slide down to stroke his erection. Maybe his father would let him keep the boy as a reward for capturing the Avatar. The prince grinned and gave himself over to his needs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was lying on his back staring at the blue sky. So many different emotions were flying through his head. And they were all about a certain banished prince. Sokka was confused as to how he felt about Zuko. He thought he hated the Firebender but there were new emotions stirring about him. Sokka knew he was very handsome, but he was a Firebender! Not to mention he was trying to capture Sokka's best friend. But he just couldn't push aside the possibility of liking the Prince, as much as he wanted to. He was attractive and brave and strong and an excellent warrior. But he was also cruel and ruthless. He would stop at nothing to capture Aang even if it meant sacrificing innocent lives. But, he had saved Aang not too long ago. And that puzzled the young Watertribe boy. Maybe, the Prince wasn't all bad. Maybe, he did have a heart. Sokka sighed. All these maybes were hurting his head. His stomach rumbled. _And_ he was hungry.

"Kataraaa!" He whined, "I'm hungry!"

"What else is new? You're always hungry, Sokka. But don't worry, we're stopping for supplies shortly." Katara said.

"Thank the gods! I'm starving!" Sokka, satisfied that he would soon be eating, went back to his musings. He summoned the Prince's face from his memories. Those golden eyes and that scar. That scar that Sokka's fingers longed to trace.

"_Okay. It's official. I like him. Great!" _Sokka said in his head.

"Now what am I going to do?" He mumbled out loud.

"What did you say, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Sokka said distractedly.

"I heard that talking to yourself is a sign that you're crazy!" Aang said happily.

"Shut up, Aang. I'm not crazy! I'm just thinking." Sokka snapped at his friend.

"Suuure! That's what you say now! But later you'll be having conversations with rocks and singing songs about flying pigs!" Aang quipped.

Sokka opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by something landing in front of him. He looked up at the sky and there was a large bird circling above. After dropping its parcel, it flew off. Sokka picked the thing up and turned it over in his hands. It was an envelope. It was sealed with the Firenation emblem in wax. On the front, in neat, delicate handwriting, was written "Sokka". Sokka stared at it nervously.

"Well, open it, Sokka." Aang said, getting impatient.

"Hold on a minute. Do you really think it's safe? If it has the Firenation seal on it then it can't be good." Katara said.

Sokka considered the possibilities and decide to open it, since it was only an envelope, and couldn't do too much harm. He carefully tore it open and pulled out the letter that was inside. It read, in dark red ink:

"_Dear Sokka,_

_I have something of yours that I'm quite sure you will want back. It's a girl, by the name of Kitaah."_

Sokka gasped and dropped the letter. He quickly picked it up and kept reading.

"_Yes, that's right. I have your friend. And if you ever want to see her again, report to my ship tonight at seven, which will be stationed ten miles from at the dock on Kiminto Island. See you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Zuko_"

"That dirty bastard! He has Kitaah!" Sokka growled. All emotions for the Prince, accept hatred, had flown from his body.

Katara gasped. "Kitaah? As in your best friend Kitaah?" she questioned.

"The very same. And if I want to see her again I have to go to Zuko's ship tonight at seven!"

"Well then, we're coming with you!" Aang exclaimed.

"No! That's just what he wants. This is a trap for you, Aang! You can't come! I must do this alone!" Sokka said.

"Oh, Sokka, you can't! He'll hurt you!" Katara cried.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself against him?" Sokka asked, offended.

"No! But he has so many soldiers! You can't fight all of them. You have to take me as back up!" Aang argued.

"No! I will not put you in danger. You will stay here. That's final!"

"But-" Aang started.

"No. He's right Aang. We can't put you in danger. So I'm going." Katara said triumphantly.

"Katara, no. You can't. You have to stay here with Aang. This is something I have to do alone. Please, guys, I have to do this. You just have to trust me."

Katara sighed and nodded her head. She knew Sokka deserved this chance to prove himself. He had been working so hard on becoming a better fighter. They gave him so little credit, but he really was a great warrior. _"But not good enough." _She thought to herself. She knew he was going to lose but she couldn't argue with him, so she had to give in. They would just have to go rescue him.

"Thank you, Katara." Sokka said, hugging his sister.

After their conversation, time sped by fast. They landed on Kiminto Island, made camp, and before Sokka knew it, it was quarter to seven.

"Okay guys. I have to go. But you both have to promise me something before I do." Sokka said to Katara and Aang. He has a serious look on his face and Katara already knew what he was going to say.

"No, Sokka! I will not leave you behind!" Katara cried.

"Katara, you have to! If I don't come back in an hour then you can't come for me. You have to leave in the morning."

"No way, Sokka!" Aang said.

"Yes, Aang. You have to. Katara, promise me. Promise me, for Mother?" Sokka begged. That was the dagger straight through her heart. Their mother. Sokka know that would get her.

"I promise." Katara said, crying.

"Thank you." He said, pulling his sister to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. She knew she would never see her brother again after tonight.

"What? NO! Katara! You can't be serious!" Aang exclaimed. Katara nodded.

"Aang, you have to listen to me. Sokka's a big boy. He'll be fine."

Aang knew he couldn't win so he gave in.

"Fine. But I don't like it." He said.

"I'll be back, I promise. But if I'm not you have to leave without me. You promised."

Katara and Aang agreed. Sokka pulled them both to him in a hug.

"I love you guys. Be strong. Good bye." Sokka said and jumped on Appa.

"Appa! Yip yip!" he called. Appa took off into the air. Katara and Aang waved to Sokka as he flew off. Katara watched the sky until she could no longer see Appa's giant form. She crawled into her sleeping bag and cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ooooooh!!! a cliffhanger!! wuts gonna happen next???  
Sokka: Omg!! What's gonna happen to me?? He's gonna capture me isnt he???  
Me: Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see! *grins*  
Zuko: I'm going to catch you and make you my sex slave.  
Sokka: Haha, very funny.  
Zuko: No, I'm serious.  
Sokka: O.o  
Me: *coughs* Anyways! Hope you enjoyed it!! Bye, my darlings!  
Sokka: Bye.  
Zuko: Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello all! We're baaaaack!

Zuko: Joy.  
Sokka: Hi!  
Me: When we last left off, Sokka was on his way to meet Zuko and rescue his friend! Let's see what happens next, shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka guided Appa through the wind. It was raining heavily and Sokka could barely see. Then, the outline of Zuko's giant metal ship appeared before him. He steered Appa in the direction of the terrifying thing.

"Okay, Appa. Here's the plan. I go in, get Kitaah and then we're gone. If I'm not back in an hour you have to leave without me, okay?" Sokka shouted to Appa over the storm. Appa bellowed and Sokka took that to mean yes. Sokka steered the giant bison directly over Zuko's ship and prepared to jump off. He could already see Zuko standing at the rail, waiting for him. Sokka told Appa to fly high enough so he was just out of reach of any attacks. He slid off Appa's back and landed smoothing on the railing of the ship.

"Zuko! Give me Kitaah and I wont hurt you!" Sokka yelled to Zuko.

"What! Where's the Avatar, boy? He was supposed to be with you!" Zuko screamed.

"That's where you're wrong! It's just you and me. No one else." Sokka said and jumped onto the deck. Zuko was furious! The idiot boy had actually outsmarted him! He launched himself at Sokka, but Sokka was ready. He blocked the Prince's attack and punched him in stomach. Zuko doubled over and Sokka knocked him to the ground. Zuko attempted to throw a fireball at him but the rain put out the flame.

"You can't use your fancy magick in the rain! We're evenly matched now!" Sokka shouted in triumph. The Prince used this momentary distraction to gain the upper hand. He knocked Sokka legs out from under him. But Sokka had been training and practicing every chance he got so he had learned some new moves. He used his shoulders and arms to propel him back up onto his feet. He and Zuko continued to fight this way, each regaining the upper hand and then losing it several times. Finally, Zuko decide it was taking too long and he must bring out his secret weapon. After having pushed Sokka back up against the rail, he signaled to his guards and they brought out Kitaah. They threw her down onto the floor and she screamed in pain. Sokka was distracted and turned to look.

"Kitaah!" He screamed.

"Sokka!" Kitaah cried and struggled to break free of the ropes binding her wrists.

Zuko took advantage of the situation and knock Sokka to the ground he straddled him and pinned his arms behind his back. Sokka bucked his hips in an attempt to throw the Prince off but Zuko gripped the boy's body tightly and the attempt failed. The contact left both boys slightly aroused. Zuko leaned close to Sokka, their faces only inches apart. Sokka could feel the Prince's hot breath on his face. Zuko grabbed Sokka's chin with his hand, not letting Sokka take his eyes of his.

"Looks like I'm the winner. Maybe next time, Mr. Night In Shinning Amour." He whispered softly into Sokka's ear. Sokka jerked his face from Zuko's hand but stared directly into his eyes.

"It's Sokka. My name is Sokka." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. Well _Sokka_, you've lost once again." Zuko smirked and stood up, dragging Sokka up with him. He threw Sokka to a guard and started to walk off.

"Zuko!" Sokka called to his retreating form. Zuko turned around.

"Let Kitaah go! You have no use for her!" Sokka yelled at him.

"Well, actually, I'm rather fond of her. She is quite beautiful." Zuko said smugly, walking over to Kitaah. He stroked her face with the back of his hand and she ripped her head away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her!!" Sokka screamed, infuriated. "Let her go!"

"Or what?" Zuko walked up to Sokka. "You'll spit on me?" He said, mockingly.

Sokka jerked his body forward as hard as could and ripped himself out of the guard's grip. He tackled Zuko and pinned him down, drawing his razor sharp boomerang and placing it at Zuko's throat. The soldiers started toward Sokka.

"Freeze or I'll kill your precious prince!" Sokka shouted at them. The paused, waiting for instructions from Zuko.

"Do as he says." The prince ordered them calmly.

"Let her go now, or you die." Sokka growled. Zuko laughed.

"You and I both know that you don't have the guts to do it." He said, smirking.

"Wanna bet?" Sokka pressed the blade harder on Zuko's pale throat and leaned down to his ear.

"Just try me. Let her go her or I will slit your throat. Right here. Right now. You let her go and I'll do whatever you want, no fight." Sokka whispered with a vicious look in his eyes.

Zuko shivered as Sokka's breath tickled his ear. The prince realized that the teen had every intention to kill him if he did not cooperate.

"Alright. You win." Zuko grimaced. "Let the girl go!" He shouted to his men.

"Yes sir!" One said, and cut the ropes on Kitaah's wrists. She ran over to Sokka.

" Come on, Sokka! Lets go before they change their minds." She said.

"No. I'm not going. If I go then they'll try to capture us. You mean nothing to them and they will let you go. I'm sorry. Fly Appa to the nearest village and hide until morning. I told Aang and Katara to meet you there. Do not let them come back for me. You have to leave immediately. You have to do this, Kitaah, no arguing. Promise?" Sokka whispered in her ear, so Zuko couldn't hear the plan.

"I promise." Kitaah choked. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Sokka." She cried.

"I love you too, Kitaah. Now go!" Sokka whistled and Appa landed on the deck. His huge size caused a shockwave to ripple across the deck, knocking the gaurds off their feet. Kitaah jumped on his saddle and took off, never looking back.

"Awww. How cute, a lover's fair well." Zuko mocked. Sokka returned his attention back to the prince.

"Shut up! She is not my lover." Sokka growled. He pulled his boomerang back and got up off of Zuko. Zuko stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright. Take him to a holding cell." He said to a guard. Sokka threw one last vicious look at the prince and then allowed himself to be taken away.

"Actually. Better yet, take him to my quarters," Zuko commanded. Sokka stopped dead and jerked his head up.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me." He sneered at Sokka. "Now!" he shouted at the guard.

"Yes, sir!" the guard said and dragged Sokka off.

Zuko smirked. He was quite pleased. Although, his plan hadn't gone exactly like he wanted it and he still didn't have the Avatar, he had won a much sweeter prize. He couldn't wait to burn off the extra enegy fighting the boy had cause. And he knew the perfect way.

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
Sokka: Oh God. What's gonna happen to me?

Me: Muwahahahahahaha! You'll just have to wait and see wont you!

Zuko: *grins* This is getting good…

Sokka: Yeah… For you! Cuz you're winning!

Zuko: *shrugs* Hey, I can't help it if I'm just _that_ good.

Sokka: *mumbles obscenities at Zuko*

Me: Oh hush you guys! You'll both just to have to wait and see what's going to happen!

Sokka: Oh, great.

Zuko: Cool. I love suspense.

Me: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, RR. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. TTFN my darlings!

Sokka: *grumbles*

Zuko: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hola people! Here is the next chapter in this ongoing saga.

Sokka: W00t!!! This chapter rocks!!

Zuko: Yes it does! *grins*

Me: Shush you two! You'll ruin it for them!

Zuko: Fine.

Sokka: *zips lips*

Me: Good! This is an excellent chapter and I know you will all enjoy it!!! Happy slashing!

Sokka hung his head as the guard dragged him down the long, cold hall. He considered struggling just to give him a problem but remembered his promise. He would go without a fight if they let Kitaah go. They let her go, so Sokka had to keep up his end of the deal. His hands were tied behind his back so there was not much he could do anyways. He wished the guard were taking him to a prison cell, instead of the Prince's room. He did have feelings for the Prince, but he was almost positive that Zuko held no feelings for him, accept hatred. So, what would he do to Sokka once he was in his room? That's what Sokka was scared of.

"_He'll probably torture me until I tell him all he information I know about Aang." _Sokka thought to himself and shivered. As much fun as it would be to have the Prince touching him he didn't want it to be in that way. He wanted it to be sensual and romantic, not torture. Sokka's thoughts were interrupted by the guard.

"Here you are!" he said with an evil smirk and thrust Sokka into a room and slammed the door. Sokka stumbled and, having now way to catch himself, fell face first on the hard metal floor. There was a sickening crunch as his nose connected with it. Sokka whimpered in pain and managed to roll over onto his back. His nose was definitely broken. Blood flowed from it and dripped down his face and neck. Sokka tried to get up but, without the use of his hands, the task was impossible. So, hey lay on the cold floor as warm blood covered his face. Sokka tried hard not to cry but the pain from his nose, mixed with fear of what Zuko was going to do to him, was too overwhelming. He sobbed and let the tears fall. They streamed down his cheeks, mixing with his blood. The sickening mixture leaked into his mouth. Sokka coughed and choked on his own blood

Down the hall, Zuko was making his way to his room. Thinking about what he was going to do to Sokka had given him a raging hard on. He was glad his clothes were loose enough to hide this fact as he had to pass several gaurds to get to his chambers. Finally at his destination, Zuko licked his lips and pushed open the door. Upon seeing Sokka, his normal cold, icy mask melted and was replaced with a look of fear and concern and his erection was gone in a flash.. He grabbed Sokka and pulled him off the floor quickly. Sokka coughed, blood flying from his mouth. Zuko pulled him into the bathroom and cut the ropes off of his wrists. He grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean the blood off Sokka's face and neck.

"Who did this to you?" Zuko asked in tone filled with both concern and rage.

Sokka shook his head.

"Nobody. I fell, and without my hands I couldn't catch myself."

"How did you fall?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowing.

"That guard pushed me in here and I lost my balance." Sokka said, wincing as Zuko wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Oww!" he hissed.

"Sorry." Zuko said and rubbed more gently. He placed his hand over Sokka's nose and whispered something. Sokka whimpered and his nose got very warm. There was a flash of light and all the pain in Sokka's nose drained away. He reached up and touched his nose. It wasn't broken anymore.

"How did you do that?" He asked Zuko, astonished.

"I have healing powers." He said shrugging. Sokka was beginning to get suspicious.

"Why do you care anyways? Why are you helping me? I'm just a prisoner." He spat and pulled away from Zuko. Zuko looked hurt, but only for a second.

"You're not just _a _prisoner, you're _my _prisoner." He said with a smirk.

"I can't get you out of my head. I hate to admit this, but I'm very attracted to you," Zuko confessed. Sokka's eyes widened in shock.

"It's so frustrating! You're just a boy from the Water Tribe and yet you captivate me."

"I-I like you, too. I don't know why either. You're a Firebender! You've tried to kill me and my friends more times than I can count. But I still find you so damn hot."

Sokka looked down at his feet, trying not to let Zuko see the emotion in his eyes. Zuko gently placed his hand on Sokka's chin and tilted his head up. Zuko stared into Sokka's icy blue eyes as he spoke.

"I am sorry about that. I would never want any harm to fall on your gorgeous body." He whispered.

Their lips were only inches apart. Sokka took in a shaky breath as Zuko closed the small gap. He pressed his lips to Sokka's and snaked his arm around his waist. Sokka gasped and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, bringing him closer. Zuko ran his tongue along Sokka's bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. The boy parted his lips eagerly and allowed Zuko's tongue entrance. He explored Sokka's mouth with out mercy, attacking his tongue. Sokka tried to win the battle but was soon defeated. Zuko back him up against the cold wall, placing both hands on either side of Sokka's head. Sokka was trapped, and he liked it. Zuko pressed his body against Sokka's and he moaned into Zuko's mouth. The Firebender broke the kiss and stared into Sokka's eyes. They were both breathing heavily.

"Having fun?" Zuko panted.

"Mmm. Mmmhmmm." Was all Sokka could get out. His eyes were closed, soaking up the wonderful feeling. But it didn't last for long. There was sudden knock at the door and Zuko pushed himself off of Sokka quickly.

"Prince Zuko! Your uncle wishes to speak with you!" A guard yelled through the door.

"Damn!" the Prince muttered. "Tell him I'll be right with him!" he called.

"Yes, sir!"

Zuko sighed and looked at longingly Sokka.

"I have to go. But we _will_ finish this later." Zuko said, smirking. His slammed his lips to Sokka's before pulling away and walking out the door. Sokka slid to the floor, shocked and ecstatic at what had just taken place. He was so happy he thought he might burst. He got up off the floor and lay down on Zuko's bed. He stretched out and put his hands behind his head. He decided to take a nap while Zuko was gone. The feeling of Zuko's lips against his was amazing. He thought about his Prince before slipping into dreamland.

Zuko slumped against the wall outside his uncle's chambers.

"Mmmmm." He moaned. His heart was racing, his whole body was flushed and his arousal was slightly noticeable. He couldn't see his uncle in that state. He slowed his breathing and thought of his uncle naked to make his erection dissipate.

"Ugh!" Zuko said, shuddering at the thought. But it got the job done; in less than a second his member was limp. He took one final deep breath before opening the door and striding in like the spoiled prince he was.

His uncle was seated on the floor; a steaming pot of tea was on the table in front of him.

"Zuko! Excellent, I'm glad you're here. I have to say, you are taking this failure very well. I'm proud of you." Iroh stated, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Would you like a nice cup of ginseng tea before we talk? It's my favorite." His uncle asked, gesturing to the pot.

"No, Uncle, I do not want any tea. Please tell me why you wish to speak to me!" Zuko yelled, annoyed.

"You sound impatient, nephew. Did I interrupt you doing something with the boy?" Iroh questioned?

"What?! No! We were just… I mean…_ I_ was just interrogating him." Zuko stammered. His uncle raised his eyebrows but refrained from commenting on the boy's odd behavior.

"Well, did he tell you anything useful?"

"Not yet. You called for me before I had chance to make him talk." the young prince pouted. Iroh sipped his tea thoughtfully for a moment.

"I see. What do you plan to do with him after you finish interrogating him?"

"Use him as bait to lure the Avatar to me and capture him." Zuko answered.

"Where will he stay?" the old general asked his nephew.

"In my quarters. I want to make sure he doesn't escape." The prince replied with a hard look in his eye, daring his uncle to question him. Iroh just nodded.

"That sounds fine. I'll have the guards bring a cot for him." he said.

"Is that all you wish to speak to me about?" Zuko asked.

"No. I also needed to mention that we will be docking the day after tomorrow in order to restock our supplies. If you want anything, tell one of the guards and they will add it to the list."

"Okay. May I go now?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Yes. Are you sure you won't have just one cup of tea?" his uncle prodded.

"No tea! Good night, Uncle." The teen walked out the door and down the hall to his room.

Zuko pushed the door to his quarters open. As he stepped in the room his eyes fell on the sleeping Sokka. He grinned wickedly. Sokka was in a very vulnerable position. Helpless if someone were to, say, attack him. Zuko pondered the thought for a second before slowly and quietly creeping up to the bed.

He carefully slid himself up on the bed, next to Sokka. Leaning over the sleeping boy's body, he slammed his lips down to Sokka's and pushed his tongue roughly into his mouth. Sokka woke with a shock, his eyes snapped open and he thrashed his body around it an attempt to free himself from his attacker. But Zuko was prepared for this reaction and straddled Sokka around the waist, gripping the struggling boy's legs with his knees and pinning his arms to his sides.

After a second, Sokka realized it was Zuko and stopped fighting. His body relaxed and he closed his eyes, giving himself into the kiss. After a few moments, Zuko pulled back, their lips parting with an audible smack.

"Wow." Sokka breathed. Zuko smirked. Suddenly, Sokka's expression changed from pure bliss to annoyance and he smacked Zuko on the arm.

"Ow!" Zuko glared down and the gorgeous boy beneath him.

"You scared me!" Sokka said angrily.

"Well, who else would it have been? That is, unless your having a secret affair with one of the guards." Zuko said with a cheeky grin  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Sokka tried to hide his laugh. He was unsuccessful and ended up snorting. That, in turn, caused Zuko to laugh so hard he fell off Sokka and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Sokka roared with laughter until Zuko reached up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him down on top of him. Sokka stopped laughing and grinned.

"Look who's on top, now." He said with a smirk.

"Not for long." Zuko replied and flipped Sokka over onto his back and straddled him again. Sokka looked shocked. Zuko leaned down to his ear.

"I am _always _on top." He whispered, his lips brushing against Sokka's ear. Sokka shivered.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Zuko smirked.

"Good. I'm glad we've got that straight." He dipped his head down and caught Sokka's lips in a quick, but passionate, kiss.

"Damn, you're good!" Sokka said, after they parted.

"I know." Zuko grinned and jumped on his bed, pulling Sokka up with him. Zuko yawned and pulled his shirt off over his head before removing the other boy's shirt as well. He ran his hands over the younger teen's chest. Sokka moaned and squirmed under the Firebender's hot touch. Zuko pinched and teased Sokka's nipples before dropping his hands to his stomach. Sokka whimpered at the loss of contact but was so exhausted he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Tomorrow." Zuko whispered in his ear. "Right now we need sleep."

Sokka pulled his hair tie out and moved around, trying to find the most comfortable position. Finally he settled for being half on Zuko and half off him. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka, pulling him closer. Sokka sighed contently and closed his eyes. The prince rubbed small circles on the Water Tribe boy's stomach until sleep claimed him as well.

Me: *drools* BOY LOVE!!!! I told you, you guys would like that chapter!!

Sokka: OMG THAT'S SO HOT!!!!

Zuko: HELL YEAH!!!

Me: YUMMY!!! Well, there you have it! I promised boy love and I delivered!! I don't HOPE you enjoyed it, I KNOW you enjoyed it!

Sokka: I know I did!!!!

Zuko: Me, too!!

Me: Well, I leave you with that! TTFN my darlings!

Sokka: BYE!!!

Zuko: Later.


End file.
